Hisoka's Devil
by StarRuler6
Summary: Akumi Muramasa an assassin embarks on a journey to take the hunter exam, leaving behind a rather touchy past. During the hunter exam she seems to have peaked Hisoka's interest, who can't wait to fight her when she's "ripe" but what happens when Hisoka's interest turns to something other than fighting her? Will the joker fall for the devil? Hisoka x OC rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1: Marriage?

**Hey! Reader-chan here! My first ever fanfic! Please give me advice and I will try to update often! slight spoilers, i still haven't watched all of hunter x hunter but I'm trying to find time. Oh one more thing…Killua, Gon, and Akumi are all around 18 when they enter the hunter exam. It would be creepy if Hisoka loved a 12 year old. I promise to finish this story and not leave you guys hanging without an ending! This is my first every fanfic so please give me feedback! Anyway enjoy,** ㈸8

**name: Akumi Muramasa**

**hair: long, black and wavy**

**eyes: emerald green slightly cat like**

**height: 5'3"**

**skintone: pale**

**Likes: cats, fighting, clothes, eating(a lot), weapons, magic tricks, sleeping**

**hates: zoldycks**

"Hey! Give that back!" I said, see I was recently entrusted with the life of a living creature. I know most people would be like "what's the big deal, giving a cute little girl a cat?" Well, even if I'm only 5 I could kill you with just one look. The names Akumi, Akumi Muramasa, though most people just call me Akuma or Aku. And no I don't think I'm evil or a devil, thank you very much. I just tend to get a LITTLE destructive sometimes, and can you blame me? I live with a family of assassins. The Muramasa family used to be the most feared group of assassins until the stupid Zoldyck's took everything, including my nice home on the mountain. ANYWAY back to getting Toshi my toyger(a breed of cat stupid :P) to give me back my necklace.

" Hey Aku," Ào said smirking. 'Great just what I need, momma's golden boy to harass me' I thought.

"I'm giving you two seconds to get out of my room before I slit your throat Ào!" I yelled.

" AKUMA!" my mom yelled. shit now I've done it.

"Y-yes mother?" I stuttered, and who can blame me? That women seriously scares me.

" why can't you behave and be nice like your brother, the sooner you get married off the better" my mother grumbled.

"The first chance I get I'll take the hunters exam and run away! Then you'll be sorry!" I said, tears streaming down my face. I absolutely hated this woman, how could she just give up her own daughter? Oh right she's a cruel uncaring murder. Well I guess I'm not much better... I've been trained and tortured so many times that I just stopped caring and forgot the difference between right and wrong.

"Quit zoning, honestly Aku, how stupid are you child? Your father and I have come to the decision of marrying you off to one of the Zoldyck's , they have a nice young boy there." mother said.

"W-WHAT?! I thought you hated them mom! You can't just give me to them!?" I begged.

"Relax darling I'm not kicking you out until you're a little older, I need to teach you manners so they don't think all Muramasa's are dithering idiots. Plus I bet you'll like him, his name is Killua."

"..." I couldn't even form words, I met Killua once, and I can firmly tell you that it's not a good idea for us to be anywhere near eachother. He tried to freakin claw my throat out, so me being a poor little helpless girl(not) stabbed him in the back and set Toshi on him. Oh I forgot to mention that if I fuse my hatsu with Toshi he turns from a 10 pound house cat, into a real sized tiger, I have a thing for cats :). Haha it was hilarious but also very sad, I can remember that moment just like it was yesterday...

*flashback*

"Hi! I'm Akumi! Wanna be my fwiend!?" I asked.

"Sure! You're my first fwiend! My named Killua!" The little 3 year old boy said. That was the best day ever, we both made our first friend.

"Hey Killua wanna go pway in the garden wit the kittens?!" I asked, skipping around him.

"Sure! Race you there!" Killua said. We were playing with the cats for a good hour, andKillua was trying to get one down that climbed up a tree.

"you look just like a kitty Killua!" I said, admiring his swift graceful climb up the tree with his sharp nails.

"He-hey! you look like a cat more than I do!" Killua said.

"Haha it's ok kitty!" I laughed ruffling his beautiful hair. We'd been playing in the paradise that was my yard for what seemed like hours when...

"HELP!" Someone shrieked inside my house.

"Let's go see what's wrong Killua!" I said, running off to my beautiful mountain house on my short stubby legs. When we got there I saw both our families fighting, butlers corpses littered the ground, a small little girl was lying on the ground. Dead. My breath caught in my throat,

"n-no" I choked, "NO!" I shrieked, running to her crying. "Sissy!" I sobbed, my twin, my other half, even if mother liked her more I couldn't bare to see her lying there. Dead.

"...-Aiko" Mother moaned, blood dripping from a suspicious wound, pooling onto our beautiful floors. I suddenly realized what was happening. I turned around seething with anger

"you, YOU DID THIS" I shouted, glaring at the Zoldyck's.

"Akumi... I'm so sorry I-" Killua started to say.

"SHUT-UP! I'm gonna kill you kitty!" I said. Running forward, taking out a shiny dagger that had a sapphire embedded in the hilt, and wrapped in black leather... So much like my sisters opal one. Oh how I wish I put poison in it before this.

"St-stop it Akumi, we're friends!" Killua shouted, forming claws.

"I don't care, you did THIS and I can't forgive you!" I said while stabbing him in the back right through his chest. "Toshi!, maul him" I commanded as I ran away crying.

*end of flashback*

"Hmff" I sighed. "So that brat is still alive..." I muttered to myself. Luckily I don't have to see him until my 16th birthday...though it will be interesting seeing him again.

**yay! Finished my first chapter! Don't worry Hisoka will come in the second or third chapter I pinky promise! And no this is not a Killua love story sorry :(**

**oh and how long do you want the chapters to be? Arigatō!**


	2. Chapter 2: New friends

**Hey! Reader-chan here, sorry it took a little while to update hope you enjoy?**

~13 years later~

"Grrr... Whoever is there better come out now" I warned. I was pretty pissed, I've felt the presence of someone stalking me for that last 10 miles.

"Hehe hello there little princess, your mother doesn't like you running off. You've been missing for two years, don't you you think it's time to come home?" A voice said behind me.

'Bingo' found ya.'

"Toshi, MAUL!" I commanded.

"N-no please" he shrieked as his heart was ripped out by my faithful feline (enter smirk face here).

"Always the screaming and pleading." I sighed as his body went limp. These lousy men my mother keeps hiring to drag me home ever since I ran away before having to see my future "husband to be," couldn't catch me in a million years. "I think it's time we take the hunters exam, Toshi." I said picking up my now regular size kitty.

"Meow" Toshi said blinking at me while licking a bloody paw. I had recently perfected my specialist nen with Toshi. All my aura is transferred to him when i say the command MAUL, it's risky, but I trust my cat. 'I should probably get some new clothes at home, but I really don't want to run into my family...' I thought.

"Guess we're going to take a little trip home Toshi," I said standing up.

~10 minutes of running later~  
"Whew finally at the doors"I said look at the replicated doors of my house, resembling our old home before the Zoldyck's forced us out, yeah mother was that obsessed to pretend nothing ever happened. She even went as far as pretending that my sister Aiko didn't even exist. I pushed the doors open, running quickly into the house with Toshi. 'almost to my room, just a little further-'

"Oi where do you think you're going, mothers been looking for you, not that I care" ... My older sister... 'dammit I forgot about her'...

"Oh... Asami... nice to see you again" I said, faking a smile.

"shut up ugly bitch, oh and I met your future husband and he will be MINE I don't care how long it takes to convince mother to give him to me." my older sister said.

"Whatever, you can have him. I don't care to have a husband that took everything from us, anyway I'm going to change and then leave, bye!" I fake grinned, dashing off to my room. "Alright if anyone touched my stuff they earn a one way ticket to pain" I grumbled searched for clothes in my room. I took a shower and then quickly bandaged my chest and put on a sports bra on top of that. I hated my boobs, they got in the way of everything, thats why I tried to flatten them down as much as possible. Then I grabbed one of my favorite brown leather skirts, that had creases in a fan style, a black top, and leather boots. I know, I have a thing for leather, one of the many things my mother complained about. She'd rather see her daughters in a yukata, and anything with silk or lace. Then I strapped my sapphire dagger to my left inner thigh. I paused when I picked up the opal one, my sisters… I reminisced all the bittersweet memories we had together as children before strapping it to my right thigh. Looking around my room I found my necklace that my mother gave me, it looked suspiciously like a cat collar. Leather with a buckle and everything, with a cute little pendant dangling from it. If you looked carefully at it you could see my family crest carved into it, this gift was before my sister died, when my family was actually happy. We used to do normal things that regular families do, my mother was actually not as mean back then. The last thing I need was my gloves that didn't cover my fingers, showing off my perfectly black manicured nails. Then I tied up my thick black hair into a messy high pony, stands falling out into my face. I've never really done anything with my hair, too much work. I picked up Toshi before dashing out of my mansion to head for the ship that would take me to the hunter exam site, and my freedom.

~1 hour later~  
I was finally on the boat. Free. Ready to start my own life and become a hunt- "Ow! Watch where you're going!" I hissed as I felt someone knock me over.

" Sorry I didn't see you there!" A guy with black, green tipped hair and brown eyes said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "My names Gon! Are you taking the hunters exam too?" Gon said, snapping me out if my thoughts.

"Erm... yeah" I said. I didn't really know how to talk to people my own age, let alone how to act in this situation. *sigh*, I blame my parents.

"Wanna be friends!?" Gon said eagerly.

"W-what?!" I was totally shocked and truthfully nervous, the last time *cough* the only time I had a friend it didn't really work..."Um... Sure, names Akuma, you can just call me Aku if you want." I said. Why I didn't say my real name I don't know. Maybe it just sounds wrong now, after so long of being called a devil I guess it kinda stuck.

"Ok Aku! Hey do you smell the storm coming?" Gon said. "Huh, you can smell the storm coming?... Well I guess Toshi sensed it too, he's been acting odd." I said. "Yup! And nice cat! He looks like a mini tiger" Gon said petting Toshi.

"Haha, you don't know how close you are to the truth Gon, and let's get off the deck and see who else is taking the exam!" I said excitedly.

"Ok, race you!" Gon said. When we got there, there was a lot of mean looking guys, I didn't really see any girls though...

"Hey what's a nice girl like you doing taking the hunter exam?" A man with spiky black hair and small dark glasses sitting far down on his nose said.

"You better take that back, I can take care of myself" I said glaring as the room seemed to get colder while Toshi seemed on alert, awaiting my command.

"S-sorry! Names Leorio" he said. " it's ok Orio!" I said, inwardly smirking at the new nickname I created. He didn't really have time to respond as the boat suddenly rocked and thunder was heard. " I'm going to go take a nap" I told Gon as I skipped over to an open hammock. I could sleep through anything and since I hate water I thought I would just sleep until we got to the exam.

~3 hours later~  
" Aku! Wake up it's time to get off the boat" I heard Gon say as I groggily opened my eyes. Looking around I saw Gon, the Orio guy, and a blond haired kid. I think his name was Kurapika.

"Where's Toshi?" I asked, I didn't like not knowing where my furry companion was.

"Right here" Leorio said.

"oh thanks Orio" I said grabbing Toshi. The expression was priceless, you could practically see steam coming out, and a vein twitching on his head as he gave me a death glare. "So how do we get to the exam?" I asked.

"The captain gave us the real directions to the exam site" Kurapika said. " Ok thanks Kuri! By the way names Akuma!" I said jumping off the hammock to get off the ship.

"What did you call me!?" He said incredulously.

"Just let it go Kurapika, just let it go. Theres no way you can win this" Leorio said in defeat, staring at my retreating figure. After walking for a little bit we met this old haggard women, saying we need to answer a question. Which I just let my 3 new friends answer as I zoned. Hey I wasn't going to do any work if I could help it until the actual exam started. After trekking through the woods we came upon what looked like our guides, that looked horribly wounded and I saw a massive creature run out of the house.

"Gon, I'll stay with Orio while you and Kuri capture the beast." I commanded. Looking at the wound I could tell it needed to be closed fast.

"H-hey what are you doing!?" Leorio said blushing madly as I reached under my skirt.

"Relax Orio I'm just grabbing something to heal these wounds" I said rolling my eyes. When I unstrapped the dagger from my right thigh I unscrewed a hidden vial from the base of the opal dagger. "This might sting a little..." I warned as I emptied the liquid on the most serious wounds while Leorio bandaged them afterwards.

"What is that?" Leorio asked me, pointing to the empty vial. He actually seemed really interested in my healing weapon.

"It's a secret" I said. Really it was sissy's nen that was infused with her dagger, that would fill up into the vial. She got blessed with healing, while I got poison.

"What does that mean?!" Leorio yelled at me. While re-strapping my dagger to my thigh, Gon and Kurapika came back with two strange looking creatures. They were really testing us to see if we were worthy to take the exam. Though I kinda zoned out on their complimentary speech.

~1 hour later~  
Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Toshi and I were just led into a secret entrance to the hunter exam by our guides. "The people who made this hunter exam really are geniuses" I said.

"Having the entrance in a back room of a restaurant is smart." Leorio said. *Ding*

"Hmm? Guess this is it, we're here" I said as the elevator door opened.

**I wonder who Akumi-chan will meet when she steps out of the elevator? Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3: Deadly clown, and Kitty?

**Konnichiwa! Author-chan had some free time today so here's an update,~**

As my new friends Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and I got off the elevator we entered what looked like an underground holding area for the exam. "Tch, everyone looks so tense down here," I said to Gon, looking around at all the serious faces.

"Here is your number, please wear it at all times during the exam, my name is Bean." A short green man that did indeed look like a little vegetable said.

"What!?, number 406, I didn't expect to get here that late," I mumbled in shock.

"It's ok Aku! At least we finally made it!" Gon said.

"Heh I guess your right Gon!" I said, I couldn't help smiling at how optimistic he was, even though we were the same age, he somehow had a way of making me feel ancient.

"Haven't seen you guys before" someone said behind us. I instantly drew Toshi closer, growling. Afterall my mother taught me anyone and everything could be a threat.

"You can tell we're new?" Gon asked.

"More or less, afterall this will be my thirty-fifth attempt, my names Tompa" A short fat man said. 'Well this guy is an utter failure, though I guess he won't be too much trouble...' I thought.

"Im going to go take a walk, I'll see you guys soon!" I said, eager to go stretch my legs before the exam.

"Just don't fall asleep you lazy cat" Leorio snickered.

"Yeah, yeah you wish Orio" I said while skipping away, a small pang in my heart, if only for a second. The last time someone referred to me as a cat was... never mind I have new friends. I should stop dwelling in the past. As I walked by a few people, in my own little world, I suddenly heard a scream. Jumping around I saw another applicant kneeling down, something was happening to his arms.

"Oh how peculiar, his arms seemed to have become flower petals, no smoke and mirrors here. Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize." A mockingly lazy voice drawled, while adressimg the crowd.

"W-what...?" I whispered to myself, utterly entranced by a mere stranger. 'Oh no he's looking, he is definitely looking at me, MOVE AKUMI!' I thought. As quickly as I could I made my way back to Gon and my recently made friends. Though I couldn't shake his image out of my head. His beautiful amber, carmel eyes, perfects hair, sultry voice and... "THAT BODY!" I shouted. 'Oops I totally said that outloud... Damn that's embarrassing, and why am I even thinking like that...' "Hey Aku-chan! Are you ok?" Gon said as Kurapika and Leorio came running up behind him. "Um yeah Gon I'm fine" I said faking a smile. Suddenly the wall seemed to lift and a man by the name of Satotz I think said he was our examiner. He looked a little creepy to me, you couldn't even see that dudes mouth!

"The hunter exam will now begin!" Satotz said. We all started to walk down the long tunnel. Satotz then started to pick up the pace. GREAT.

"This test is weird" Gon said.

"I expect it's an endurance test, fine by me, I'll be right behind you" Leorio said.

"Aww I hate running... And you better not fall behind Orio!" I giggled.

~Some 2 hours later~  
"Ugh we've already traveled like 30 kilometers" I groaned.

"Feel like dropping out?" Leorio mocked. I was about to retort back when a guy with white hair skate boarded past me, accidentally bumping into me.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I shouted. He then turned around and our eyes both widened as recognition hit like a freight train. "Y-you... YOU!" I shouted.

"Aku-" Killua uttered in surprise.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME!" I snared, which props to me got Orio, Gon, and Kurapika running faster and out of earshot.

" L-look I'm sorry about all that's happened, can we just have a truce. I know you hate me, but could we try to be friends again. "And- WAIT, YOU BROUGHT THAT DAMNED CAT ALONG!?" Killua shouted, hurting my ear drums.

"Nhg" I winced. " Fine we can try to be friends again, but I will take awhile for things to go back to normal. And I don't care if we're supposed to be married I belong to no one, also if you lay a hand on Toshi you are DEAD! Got that kitty?" I growled.

"Haha whatever wifey, check ya later" Killua smirked and dashed off to go talk to Gon. 'Grrr... How dare he! And if he lays one disgusting claw on Gon I'll-'

"Hello there little girl" someone said in my ear. 't-that voice...'

"Um excuse me but I'm actually 18" I said rudely.

"Well does this 18 year old have a name?" Hisoka said still smiling.

"Fuck off, go bother someone else." I snapped.

"Be careful now princess-chan, it was just a question" Hisoka warned, releasing nen, still with that damned smile.

"Fine, most people call me Aku, happy?" I sighed.

"I asked for your name not what people call you, a princess like you couldn't be all that evil, could they?" Hisoka smirked. "Hahaha sorry to burst your bubble but Aku is short for Akuma" I lied, I just couldn't tell him my real birth name, it seemed wrong. "Devil-chan hmmm..." Hisoka said licking his lips, testing my name. Hisoka, eyes narrowing looked between my legs as he started to reach forward.

"W-what are you doing!?" I stuttered.

**Ooo things just got real, I wonder what is going to happen to our Akumi-chan? Someone seems to be attracted to a certain clown. And she finally sees her husband to be again.**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprisingly Catlike

**Hey Author-chan here! Today I had a LOT of free time, so I thought why not update twice in one day! Woo hoo a new record! Hopefully I can keep up the update pace at least until the end of summer. Please comment if you haven any ideas for the story this is my first time writing so I don't want it to get too dry and cliché Arigatō, Oh and is the length of the chapters fine? The longer the chapter the more time it will take me to update, so please let me know! Ok story time.~**

"W-what are you doing!?" I stuttered. Hisoka's hand suddenly shot between my legs mid-step while running. Stunned I just gawked at him as he pulled his hand out holding my dagger.

"...Hmmmm?... What's a princess like yourself doing hiding a dagger?" Hisoka said, twirling my sapphire embellished dagger. My mind just went blank, did I really just let that happen?

"N-none of your business Hisoka, g-give it back." I said, cursing myself for stuttering.

"It's a nice dagger Akuma-chan, you learned nen?" Hisoka said looking rather erm... Excited. Suddenly he lunged forward again, but this time I was ready,

"MAUL Toshi!" I said. I quickly jumped on my now 900 pound Siberian tiger, wrapping my arms around his powerful shoulders and neck. Grabbing my other dagger strapped to my thigh. "Dammit Hisoka! Next time you want to see something just ask!" I yelled. 'If only he took the other blade... My sisters is still dangerous, but you can only do so much with something made for healing...' I thought.

"Hehe now I see Akuma-chan, is this your power?" Hisoka said looking ecstatic.

"Give me my blade back NOW! And if you DARE tell anyone about THIS, I will end you." I said, practically murdering him with my eyes.

"Don't worry Aku-chan, I'll post-pone our fight until you're more... ripe... Though you do look like quite the devil" Hisoka said licking his lips. Then he quickly threw my dagger back at me and sprinted to catch up with the other applicants, like what the hell man?! Sigh... Alright I just need to relax, strapping my blades back in place, I jumped off Toshi's back as he turned back into a cute little kitty.

"Lets go catch up to Gon, Toshi!, I think the first phase is almost done!" I said, starting to run up the steps. I just finished the first phase, and looking around it looks like we're in the middle of nowhere in the wilderness.

"Aku! I'm glad you're safe! I was worried when you disappeared!" Gon said, glomping me into a tight hug.

"G-Gon... Can't... Breath..." I choked.

"Huh?... Oh gomen! (Sorry)." Gon said releasing me, as I gasped for air.

"Hey Gon, are you friends with Aku-" Killua started to say before I cut him off.

"shut up Kitty, and don't call me by my name!" I said, while glaring at him.

"Whoa! No need for the claws my little kitty," Killua said smirking. 'Oh I see, he's trying to provoke me, don't worry Killu, I'll get the last laugh.' I though chuckling to myself.

"To answer your question Gon, yes I do know Killua, I might as well tell you that he's SUPPOSED to become my husband, but I have no intention on joining the Zoldyck family." I said matter o' factly.

"Ouch Kitten that hurt, why don't you put the fangs away too?" Killua said mockingly, patting my head. 'I could really scare him, though it would be risky. I haven't perfected this ability yet... I should give it a go though, it's the perfect moment.' I contemplated.

"Oh you mean these? Anything for you Kitty" I said making the best pouty, admiring face I could. Then chanting "SHIRO-TORA!" Sealing the deal for my power. My aura suddenly spiked as I felt my form change.

"What a pussy" Leorio said, practically drooling.

" I heard that Orio!" I said, flattening my ears and lashing my tail while baring my fangs. Yes I did just said that. My power "shiro-tora," meaning white tiger, which gives me Snow White cat ears, a white and gray striped tail, golden claws, amber eyes, and razor sharp fangs. Not to mention killer speed, strength, and reflexes, plus I can talk to Toshi. Pretty bad-ass, I know.

'I know, I know, I'm stupid for trying out this power now, I get it Toshi' I thought.

'Mrow, you think!, you haven't practiced enough, now change back!' Toshi commanded telepathically.

'Ok, ok nice talking to you Mr. Grumpy pants.' I thought. Turning around I saw many pairs of eyes on me widened in shock, though Hisoka just grinned, and waved when our eyes met. Somehow he sends shivers down my spine, 'I would totally do hi-' I started thinking.

"what the HELL" Killua said looking at me in shock.

"Haha I bet you didn't expect this one Killua" I burst out laughing, unable to contain it, his expression was hilarious! While I was rolling on the ground Killua grabbed Gon and stormed off.

"My my, full of surprises my little Devil... Hmmm?" A voice said as a figure leered over me.

**I wonder who is hovering over Akumi-chan? ? And she sure know how to freak out Killua. Akumi sure cant keep her mind out of the gutter sometimes, when it comes to Hisoka, what will happen when she realizes he's a whole decade older?**


	5. Chapter 5: knock-out

**Hey! Author-chan here with another update! I got past a writer block and though of a great way to end the story, don't worry it's not ending too soon yet! Enjoy! ?**

"My my, full of surprises my little Devil... Hmmm?" A voice said as a figure leered over me.

"I know it's you Hisoka, I could hear you coming from a mile away" I sighed.

"Aww you're no fun Akuma-chan, and you never even told me about this little trick. But I will wait longer, you're not quite ripe yet" Hisoka said, flicking one of my fluffy ears. "Well bye!" Hisoka said waving to me as he walked away.

'Change back now!' Toshi snarled in my head, while swishing his tail angrily.

'Ok, ok... ' I thought.

"SHIRO-TORA!" I said. Suddenly I was back to normal and felt exhausted.

"Aku-chan that was cool, how did you do that?" Gon said behind me.

"Hmm? It's a secret," I said, frowning. 'I was pretty sure that no one was watching'

~20 minutes later~  
"Try not to die Kitten" Killua said while racing off with Gon.

"Huh? Oh... You too kitty..." I replied, my thoughts were so scattered at what happened previously that I didn't realize we were already running through the swamp to the second exam phase. A creature already tried to trick us into being its next meal. Then Hisoka being a bad-ass magician killed it with a three cards.

"Let's move up Toshi!" I said as the fog got thicker. "Hey Orio! Kurapika!" I said running up beside them.

"Akuma?" Kurapika said.

"Yup that's me, and aren't we falling behind a little?" I asked, noticing we couldn't see the examiner anymore. Only the faint outline of the other applicants.

"It's ok. As long as we don't loose sight of the guys ahead of us." Leorio said. Suddenly the people in front of looked like they were loosing their heads.

"W-what? Is this a trap?" I gasped pulling out my sapphire hilted dagger. "It a Noggin Luggin' Tortoise" I shrieked as a giant creature emerged from the fog, eating an applicant.

"There's more!" Leorio shouted. As we were running, people were dropping like flies. 'Dont panic Akumi, don't panic' I told myself.

"We've lost sight of the front runners" Kurapika said.

"Which way should we go" Leorio asked.

"Don't look at me" I said shrugging, there was no way I'm turning back into a cat form, just for better senses. We reached a clearing and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Hisoka..." I said under my breath. He was surrounded by by at least eight other applicants.

"When I saw you last year, I knew you weren't hunter material." One man said. 'Pfft like you are' I thought.

"We'll spare you if you swear not to take the Hunter exam again." Another one added.

"Sure I'm passing the exam this year" Hisoka said, shocking everyone. They all charged at him, but every single one got sliced with a magic card.

"Poor guy..." I said nonchalantly, as a survivor tried to crawl away, getting two cards in the back of his head.

"Well, care to participate, in my little game of examiner?" Hisoka said as he spotted us. 'Dammit, I forgot Leorio and Kurapika don't know how to hide there presence' I inwardly cursed myself. I was actually enjoying the show...

"Leorio on my signal, we run in opposite directions, as I suspect he's only seen us, I think you know how to slip away unseen, right Akuma?" Kurapika said, shifting his eyes toward me.

"Hai (yes)" I answered.

"What?" Leorio said.

"He is vastly more experienced in real combat the two of us wont stand a chance against him, only Akuma would. We cannot afford to squander time in a pointless fight!" Kurapika explained.

"You guys should go now he's walking this way" I hissed, perched in a branch concealing myself the best I could.

"NOW!" Kurapika screamed as the two of them sprinted.

"I see... a wise decision." Hisoka said chuckling. 'Whew at least they got away, I sure didn't feel like saving their asses,' I thought.

"Hmm?" Hisoka said. 'Oh crap ORIO!' I silently screamed as I saw him emerge back through the fog.

"I just can't do it... This may not be my fight, but I won't close my eyes and make a break for it." Leorio say getting ready to charge.

"Mm I adore that look on your face." Hisoka said. But the second Leorio brought the branch down to hit Hisoka, he turned to smoke.

"You ready Toshi?" I whispered. "SHIRO-TORA!" I shouted as I lunged forward off my branch, claws out.

"Hmm?" Hisoka said totally shocked as I landed straight on him, poised to strike.

"I didn't notice you were there Devil-chan" Hisoka said, releasing some hostile aura.

"You pass, but that wasn't enough to beat me." Hisoka said. All the sudden I felt something slice the back of my head, I felt a weird warm liquid dripping down my neck.

"Akuma! Akuma!" I heard Leorio shout, but it sounded so far away...

~10 minutes later~

"Wakey Wakey Devil-chan" someone said. I felt somebody poking my head.

"Grrr... Go away" I groaned.

"But we're at the second exam site, and I would imagine your friends are worried." That familiar voice... My eyes shot open only to be 5 inches away from a pair of golden ones. I could feel my cheeks heating up. The way he just kept staring at me...

"Kitten! Where the HELL have you been?! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Killua said, grabbing me away from Hisoka, pulling me up. "You look like utter shit" Killua said.

"Wow thanks kitty" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hmm? Who's this, Devil-chan?" Hisoka said, frowning slightly.

"How dare you call her that, and I'm hey fia-" Killua started to say.

"OK! I think it's time to go Killua, um thanks for bringing me here Hisoka and not thanks for knocking me out" I said walking away dragging Killua with me. "Toshi!" I said picking up my cat.

"What did Hisoka do to you?" Killua asked, still slightly pissed.

"Haha jealous? All he did was knock me out and then drag me to the exam site, speaking of which I think Satotz is calling us over." I said, still pulling Killua along with me.

"Tch, whatever, and no you're just my friend, and friends look out for eachother. Plus why would I like someone who can't even keep her hair in a ponytail?" Killua said, dragging his hand through some of the loose strands falling in my face. 'Not my fault my hair is so thick' I thought growing irritated.

"Gon! Kurapika! Orio!" I shouted letting go of Killua to run up to my other friends.

"Aku! Leorio told me what happened to you, are you ok? Hisoka is so dead! Oh I was so worried about you!" Gon said hugging me, eyes watering.

"Haha it's ok, I'll talk to that mean Mr. Clown and then we won't be bothered again" I said patting him head.

"Who's a mean Mr. Clown?" A voice said in my ear behind me.

"W-wha?- HISOKA! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said jumping onto Killua in shock. "Erm sorry Kitty..." I said blushing like mad. I'd just knocked the poor guy over when I jumped on him and his face was in a rather awkward spot.

"Careful now, we don't want to crush the weak boy now do we?" Hisoka said in a deadly voice, pulling me off.

"Watch where you're going klutz!" Killua said, slapping me on the back of the head.

"Excellent work everyone. Phase two of the exam will occur here in Biska Forest park. So I shall take my leave. Best luck to all of you." Satotz said, waking away. The doors to a rather late building opened, at the front there was a woman with bright blue hair, and a really fat man wearing a yellow shirt. 'Are these the next examiners?, I wonder what they have in store for us...' I thought.

**And so the journey continues! I'm trying to build up the story right now, it's going to really pick up in the next few chapters, I thought that I might add a sequel to this story after a big plot twist and problem so be excited? Or else (releases evil aura)**


	6. Chapter 6: Cooking

**Konnichiwa! Here's a short update! Enjoy!**

"Will all applicants who passed the first phase please enter? Welcome I'm Menchi, the second phase examiner" the woman with blue-green hair said.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." The large man to her left said. Suddenly there was a loud grumbling noise.

"What's that sound?" People around me were asking.

"You must be hungry" Menchi asked Buhara.

"I'm starving..." Buhara whined.

"There you have it. Phase two will involve... Cooking!" 'Well shit, I hate cooking. Mom was always trying to make me into a refined proper lady. As if I gave a damn... But still why does it have to be cooking?!' I thought.

"Your challenge for the second phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palette. We are Gourmet hunters." Menchi said. All around everyone started erupting in laughter.

"The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs" Buhara said.

"Then the exams second phase begins now!" Buhara said, hitting his stomach like a drum.

"Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, I'm going to go off on my own to search for a pig" I said, taking out my dagger while picking up Toshi.

"Ok! By Aku-chan" Gon shouted while waving as I made my way into the forest.

~5 minutes later~  
"Found ya" I said excitedly, spotting a large boar from my tree I was perched in. I quickly jumped onto the back of a pig, stabbing it in the forehead. Normally I'd go for the neck, but my instincts told me that their weak spot was the forehead. In the distance I saw my friends disrupt the herd. "BAKA!" I hissed, as the started running for their lives.

"Hello, Akuma-chan..." Someone whispered in my ear.

"Hisoka!... I see you also caught a pig" I said looking a the massive one behind him.

"Why yes, also I wanted to talk to you later... In private." Hisoka said as he vanished. Blinking, I was a little shocked, 'why would he want to see ME in private?' I thought.

"MAUL Toshi" I said, watching him grow into a large tiger. Then me and Toshi carried the pig back to the exam site.

~20 minutes later~  
"Ok! I think I finally worked out what temperature to cook it at... All I need now is some salt..." I said, contemplating. Looking over to my right at Killuas cooking station... "Bingo! , hey kitty can I borrow your salt... Pretty pwease!" I said making my cute begging face.

"Hell no! Ask someone else." Killua said, going back to roasting his pig. 'Great now where am I going to get salt, my pig is now done cooking, all I need is some salt...' I thought. Looking over to my left, my emerald eyes met with a pair of Amber ones. Again my stupid heart skipped a beat. Hisoka just grinned at me while turning his pig slowly.

"Hisoka, could I borrow your salt, Killua was being mean and won't give me his, pretty please?" I said, trying to look adorable.

"Hmm.. What do I get in return," Hisoka said, licking his lips.

"How about a kiss?" I asked, smirking.

"Hehe, tempting... But I'll pass, you're 10 years younger than me Devil-chan. Ah my pig is done," Hisoka said in a pleased voice as the walked up the the examiners.

"Kitten, here" Killua said, tossing me his salt.

"Hmm? Oh... Thanks Killua." I said, lost in thought, totally dumbfounded. 'Could he really be 28? How embarrassing that I asked him, I better not get too attached..-'

"stop day dreaming kitten, and stay away from Hisoka, he's bad news, and I'm only saying this because I think of you as my sister" Killua said walking away.

"Well looks like universe says I shouldn't be happy... Oh well let's go Toshi, it looks like Menchi is failing everyone," I said hugging my cat and carrying the huge pig at the same time.

"Fail, it's too undercooked" Menchi said, dismissing me.

"What the hell does that mean? Too undercooked" I grumbled to myself.

"It means it's inedible baka, not everyone is like a cat, that eats raw meat!" Killua said.

"Pfft, shut up kitty, you're just mad Menchi failed you too" I said ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" Killua shouted, grabbing me around the waist and tackling me to the ground tickling me.

"Ahahaha s-stop it k-k-kitty!" I laughed.

"Alright fine" Killua said stopping the assault to my ribs

"I missed this, being friends" I said sighing.

"Me too, I wish things were different, but I'm happy now." Killua said smiling.

"Let's go join Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika! I wonder if they passed" I said jumping up.

"Doubt it" Killua said. As we were walking away I couldn't help but feel Hisoka glaring at us, eyes narrowed.

~Hisoka POV~  
As I sat under the tree, thinking about Akuma asking for a kiss, I couldn't help feel a little regretful of not excepting it.

"Ahahaha s-stop it k-k-kitty!" I heard Akuma said. Shifting my eyes I said Killua tickling her. It made my blood boil. 'I don't like Killua touching her... Maybe age doesn't matter... I could have fun with my new toy before killing her when she's ripe.' I thought.

"I missed this, being friends". Akuma said, that single phrase really irked me, what could this feeling be.. Hmm? 'Definitely not love,... more like mild interest...' I thought as I shuffled through my cards.

**Thanks for reading! I decided to start doing some other point of views hope you like it! Arigatō!**


	7. Chapter 7: Eggs and Power

**Hi! Author-chan here! Here's another chapter, the story is starting to pick up, hope you like! NOTICE:If you started reading this story before 7/21 /14 , I edited the previous 7 chapters and made very minor changes and details.  
**

~Akumi POV~

"Hey Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, you failed too?" I asked looking at there upset and annoyed faces.

"No better than 403..." Kurapika muttered.

"No one passes, we're finished here!" Menchi said standing up.

"Wha?" I said in shock as others around me started protesting. Buhara then punched an applicant who looked like he was about to attack Menchi, and looking behind me it looked like Hisoka was planning something, holding a card up.

"That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant." Someone said over a loud speaker from a blimp above us. 'Wait... When did that get there?' I thought. I was seriously starting to question my awareness skills lately. Then a old man jumped from the blimp.

"The chairman of the selection committee, he's in charge of the hunter exam. Chairman Netero" Menchi said.

"Well I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So Menchi-kun" Netero said.

"Hai" Menchi answered.

"You failed all the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" Netero asked.

"No sir, I lost my cool when once of the candidates insulted Gourmet hunters , and I made the exam harder than necessary." Menchi said. 'That Bitch!' I thought, clenching my fists while glaring daggers.

"Relax Akuma, don't forget to come see me later, I have something for you" Hisoka whispered behind me. He could obviously tell I was frustrated.

"Grrr... Whatever Hisoka" I said, wondering what on earth could Hisoka give me...

"Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!" Menchi announced. "Chairman can you take us to Mt. Split-in-half in your airship?"

~10 minutes later~  
The other applicants and I just got off the airship, and were indeed standing on a large mountain that had a perfect crack, or canyon, down the middle. Looking over the edge, I could see white strings spanning over the middle of the what looks like a bottomless gorge.

"Boo..." Hisoka said behind me.

The effect was immediate, like a startled cat I screeched, pitching myself over the edge, to get away from the startling noise. Falling..., I quickly flipped over and landed on one of the ropes, feet first I might add. Looking down the white rope actually wasn't a rope at all, but a sp-spider web! "Eeek! DAMNIT HISOKA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, OH YOU DONT EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU!" I yelled, wobbling precariously on the web. I shivered, I utterly HATED spiders.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER HISOKA!?" I heard Killua yell. Then I saw Menchi jump into the canyon too, grabbing a hold of a spider egg and get lifted back up by the draft. All the other applicants seemed scared shitless.

"No way in hell am I grabbing a nasty spider egg" I said cursing under my breath. 'Well now or never...' I thought, flinging myself onto a clutch of eggs and free falling. Luckily I timed the draft right and came straight back up.

"Are you ok kitten!?" Killua said, glomping me into a tight hug while glaring at Hisoka.

"No... Not until I kill Hisoka myself" I growled.

"Hmm..." Hisoka said, licking his lips before jumping over the edge out of my reach.

"Fuck you Hisoka!" I yelled, while the other applicants started to jump off as well.

~Hisoka POV~

When we got off the airship I saw Akuma standing so close to the edge, looking down wide-eyed. It was so tempting I just had to... "Boo..." I said behind her smirking. She shrieked and fucking jumped over the edge. My heart stopped until I saw her grab the white rope below her. I could now tell why Killua called her a cat. But damn... I didn't think she would actually jump...

"Eeek! DAMNIT HISOKA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, OH YOU DONT EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU!" Akuma yelled at me. I flinched ever so slightly, but covered it with a smirk. She was loud ok?

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER HISOKA!?" Killua yelled at me, stomping his foot childishly. 'What was with people yelling at me today?' I thought, smiling at Killua as he stood there fuming, and shaking nervously. Then examiner-chan jumped over the edge too, I couldn't be bothered to learn names of people uninteresting. Watching carefully I said her grab an egg and then free fall before getting drafted back up.

"No way in hell am I grabbing a nasty spider egg" I heard Akuma say faintly from below before doing just that and coming back up.

"Are you ok kitten!?" Killua said, glomping MY toy into a tight hug.

"No... Not until I kill Hisoka myself" Akuma growled. Ouch.

"Hmm..." Was all I said, while licking my lips before I jumped off the edge of the canyon.

"Fuck you Hisoka!" I heard Akuma yell at me from the top. 'Hmm interesting idea...' I thought.

~10 minutes later~  
~Akumi POV~  
"Mmmmm this tastes soooo good" I moaned, catching some weird looks. All the applicants who decided to jump were boiling their eggs. I being the first applicant to finish was already eating mine. 'Not bad, even though it's a spider...' I thought.

"Aww! Kitty likes something that's actually not chocolate!" I squealed, petting his head.

"Shut it kitten" Killua said through a mouthful of egg. I was in such a good mood that I let Killua's rude comment go. I finished my egg too soon, and was still really hungry, my stomach started to growl. 'I could really go for another one...' I thought. As if Hisoka read my mind he came towards me.

"Would Devil-chan want my egg?" Hisoka asked. My eyes lit up immediately,

"Arigatō Hisoka!" I squealed jumping on him giving his a giant hug.

"Does that mean you're no longer mad at me?" Hisoka said, grinning.

"Oh course not silly! I'm so happy right now!" I said taking a mouthful of egg.

~Killua POV~  
'Dammit... Hisoka found out Akumi's weakness for food. That girl would forgive anything if you fed her' I though, cussing in my head. Did Hisoka just wink at me?! Oh he is so dead. 'There has to be a way I can keep him as far as possible from Akumi. She's more than a friend to me, she is like my sister and I can't have her fall into Hisoka's grasp. Even if it means I make her fall in love with me I'll do it. Heck even if I have to call my mother or even her mother after the exam to drag her to the Zoldyck estate' my mind was set, I am going to keep them apart. Just why couldn't Akumi like someone like Gon or something. At least someone who doesn't want to kill her. I could tell that she's in love with that clown.

~Akumi's POV~  
After eating the eggs, the people who passed phase two of the exam got onto the airship again. 'I wonder what our third phase will be?' I thought.

"Where should we go first Killua? Akuma?" Gon said excitedly.

"Actually Gon... I was going to go explore the ship with Hisoka, you and Killua can go have fun exploring by yourselfs." I said smiling, I was still in a good mood after eating those eggs.

"Oh no you don't" Killua said grabbing my hand trying to pull me off Hisoka, who was currently giving me a piggy back ride. Why you might ask? I didn't stop hugging him after he gave me the egg and I guess he was too lazy to care.

"Relax Killua-kun, your other two friends split up, why don't we all split into groups of two, hmm?" Hisoka said nonchalantly, though I could've sworn his grip grew tighter.

"Kuso, Akum- I mean kitten... Ok fine, fine go!" Killua said, as I released murderous aura.

"Hmm?" Hisoka said, turning his head to look at me, confusion in his eyes. 'He almost said my name... Well I guess I trust everyone enough now to know my real name...' I thought.

"Thanks Killua!" I said cheerfully leaning over on Hisoka's back, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Eww, don't slobber on my kitten! And you aren't mad that I almost called you by your name?" Killua said while wiping off cheek.

"Oh course not silly, I trust everyone here enough with my name." I said patting his head.

"Jeez enough with the mood swings, is it that time of month?" Killua teased.

"Shut it Killua, and no it's not! If it was you would know" I said punching him lightly.

"Let's go put Toshi in our room Hisoka! He seems tired of walking, bye Gon, Kitty!" I said cheerfully.

"Bye kitten! Wait! What!? who's room!?" Killua shouted down the hall.

"Our room?" Hisoka questioned shifting his eyes question written on his face.

"Duh! I get lonely and we're now friends!" I said patting his gorgeous hair.

"Heh, ok. But on one condition." Hisoka said.

"Hmm? And what's that?" I asked actually really curious.

"You tell me your real name, I know it's not Akuma, and it would be wrong to have a stranger in my room, right?" Hisoka said, giving my legs a quick squeeze.

"Alright seems fair, let's make a bet though for fun!" I said getting really excited.

"Oh? I'm listening" Hisoka said, his aura buzzing around him now.

"You try to guess my real name, I'll give you one try. To help, my real name is actually not far off from my nickname. It's Akuma, but instead of an A at the end it's a different letter. If i win then, you have to spend the rest of the time on the airship with me and do what I want." I said excitedly.

"And if I guess correctly?" Hisoka said.

"Hmm, I don't really have much to offer that you would want... Hmmm…Oh! Maybe I could show you my other power!" I said. Instantly Hisoka stopped walking his eyes lit up with interest.

"Oh Devil-chan, I didn't know you had anymore tricks... It's a deal." Hisoka said walking again. We went into our room as I put Toshi on the bed while getting out some cat food and water. Don't ask me where I got it from. Afterwards Hisoka and I sat on the bed while he stared intently at me.

"The mystery letter to your name is... i... Akumi." Hisoka said smirking.

"Dammit! Yes my name is Akumi... Don't ask how I got the nickname, you'll find out soon enough," I grumbled.

"Akumi is a very beautiful name, but I think I'll still call you Akuma. So what's that power you wanted to show me Devil-chan?" Hisoka said inching closer.

"Alright I'll show you, but not here... we need a bigger room" I said scanning the walls.

"Done." Hisoka said grabbing me and running down the hall. When we found an open, suitable room I took a deep breath before saying..."Kyuu Seikatsu!"

The air around us became thick and heavy, clouds of smoke swirled around my form, hiding me from Hisoka. 'Ugh why did I make this bet, this is my ultimate form, my trump card. Plus I hated it' I inwardly sighed. I felt my fangs grow in first, they were significantly larger and more deadly than my "SHIRO-TORA" form. Then next my ears and tail, which was longer and both of them were jet black. After I felt my nails elongate into claws, golden with black stripes down the middle. Then one of my least favorite parts was the outfit change... gone was my old outfit, instead I wore black boots with metal spikes, black extremely tight and short leather shorts, and a black top with a diamond shaped cutout at the top. Which I wouldn't even consider a top, it stopped a couple inches after my breasts, and was a halter top, black leather crisscrossing up and wrapping around my neck. My necklace even grew spikes like wtf?!. Then my sapphire hilted dagger grew into a giant scythe that made me feel like the grim reaper on Halloween. Lastly, my vision went blurry, until I blinked and it was 10 times sharper, I might want to mention that my eyes were glowing bright red.

When the smoke cleared, Hisoka literally sweat dropped staring at me. I was definitely stronger than Hisoka in this state. "Haha wow, now I see where you get your nickname, you're riper than I thought, I may move up the date of our fight." Hisoka said.

**Thanks for reading! I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I wonder what is the extent of Akumi's power and what it allows her to do... Hmm? **


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner Date?

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Enjoy ^_^**

"Haha wow, now I see where you get your nickname, you're riper than I thought, I may move up the date of our fight." Hisoka said.

"You think this is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Hmm?" Hisoka asked, slightly confused.

"This form literally means nine lives, I haven't quite figured out how to wield this scythe... But I do know that you'd have to kill me nine times before I truly die." I said.

"What? That power truly is scary Devil-chan." Hisoka's said licking his upper lip.

"Let me explain further, my heart can stop beating nine times and after each time my most critical wounds heal. Some people think it's a blessing... But truthfully I think it's a curse."

"What do you mean? You're almost invincible in a fight." Hisoka said frowning.

"Yeah... I guess you're right. But every once and a while I come across a very powerful opponent, and would you like to be killed multiple times?" I asked, clenching my fists so hard that my claws sliced through my soft palms.

"I'm sorry Akuma, I don't really know how to relate, because I truthfully live for the rush of fighting. But why are you telling me all this? I will kill you one day." Hisoka said coming closer.

"Haha I have no doubt in that, but can we do something fun now? I'm really boorrreeeeddddd" I whined.

"Alright, alright"

"Yay! Ooh let's go play a game!" I shouted trying to drag Hisoka out of the room.

"A game?, and aren't you forgetting to change back, not that I mind the outfit..."

"Oh right!... Kyuu Seikatsu!" I said as the air thickened again. Then I was back to my normal old self, my scythe returning to a dagger strapped to my thigh.

"So what type of game do you want to play?" Hisoka said smirking and licking his lip.

"Hmmn... Let's see... How about a race to the top of the airship!"

"Seems interesting... But don't you need a pass that only the examiners have to get up there?"

"That's why it's fun! We need to steal one WITHOUT killing the examiner." I said giving Hisoka a hard glare.

"Aww that takes the fun out of it, but I guess then it's more of a challenge... Alright"

"Yay! Ready... Set... Go!" I shouted while speeding off to the private examiners dining room. *whoosh* I felt a breeze pass by me.

"See you at the top of the airship, Devil-chan"

"Grrr... Hisoka!" I said while speeding up faster.

Racing down the hallway there were corpses littering the floor.

'When I find you Hisoka your going to pay...' I thought getting really irritated.

~at the top of the airship~

"Hisoka-... pant... H-how... pant...did you get here so fast?! And I thought I said no killing, cheater!"

"Ah-ah-ah I didn't cheat, you merely said no killing the examiner. Also I didn't kill anyone, maybe it was the other un-ripe fruit Killua?"

"Huh? Oh whatever, I'm hungry Hiso-kun! Let's go eat"

"Hiso-kun? That's a new one. Sure"

*beep, beep*

"Oh looks like you are going to have to wait a little longer to eat, I have to go." Hisoka said after looking down at his phone.

"Wha-? But I'm hungry NOW!... Arg!" I shouted as he disappeared.

"Thump!"

"Meet me in the dining room at 7, and wear something nice ^_^" I read out-loud on the card that was chucked into the wall.

Looking at the time I read it was 6, 'dammit it takes me a while to get ready' i thought while quickly sprinting down to my room.

~6:55 pm~

"Ok, how do I look Toshi!" I squealed while twirling around in front of the full length mirror.

"Mrrow..."

"Aww thanks! I hope that damn clown appreciates the effort, why I try so hard I'll never know."

I wore a tight, strapless red dress with a sweet-heart neckline that hugged me until my waist, then falling in wavy ruffles. For shoes I just found some black heels in the closet, and of course I wore my favorite necklace, with my two daggers strapped to my thighs concealed under my dress. For once I decided to do something different with my hair instead of a messy pony tail. I had it up neatly in a clip, like my mother taught me to, a standard look when wearing a yukata. Then to top off the look I put a little mascara and lip gloss on. I was blessed with perfect pale flawless skin so I felt no need to go heavy on the makeup.

"I hope I didn't overdo it... Oh well" I sighed while touching my beautiful clip, with sapphire and gold rhinestones. Given to me by my oh so nice fiancé when we were kids.

~6:10~

"Oh shit! I'm late!" I shouted while picking up my black bag with Toshi in it (contrary to my being in the rich Muramasa family, I only owned what I could carry in my bag).

When I came to the door of the dinning area I said a soft prayer that Hisoka wouldn't kill me, before entering the room.

~Hisoka POV~

Akuma and I had just finished our little... Game... When I heard my phone buzz.

*beep, beep*

'Dammit, what now Illumi?' I thought getting rather annoyed that I had to leave my Devil-Chan.

"Oh looks like you are going to have to wait a little longer to eat, I have to go." I said, using nen to vanish and then threw a card at Akuma with dinner plans.

Arriving at Illumi's room I quickly entered to see my other toy.

"Ah Hisoka, you got my message" Illumi said in a rather light tone, than didn't match his emotionless expression.

'If there was only a way to scare him...'

"Of course Illu-kun. Did you get lonely without me?"

"Pfft, I simply wanted to remind you not to mess with my families affairs, Hisoka."

"What? I wouldn't touch your little brother, but it hurts me to think that you don't think of me as family." I said with mock sadness.

"That INCLUDES Akumi Muramasa as well."

"Hmm?" I said, confused was an understatement.

"What do you think of her Hisoka?"

"My little Devil-chan? She's interesting, I think she might even be one of my favorite toys. Why do ask?"

"Akumi is not one of your toys to play with, besides her family and ours has powerful ties."

"Well I can't promise anything, she's such a new toy that I haven't figured out yet hehe, oh look at the time. I have some dinner arrangements to attend to, bye Illu!" I said while slamming his door shut.

'I hope that Illumi doesn't mess with my other toys...' I thought. I decided to tease Akuma tonight and see how flustered I could get her so I wore a suit. I had on a red silk shirt, black suit and tie, with dress shoes.

~6:10~  
"Hmmm... She's late" I said frowning slightly.

"Is that Hisoka?" I heard someone whisper.

Shifting my eyes, I saw it was none other than my little Gon and Killua. Smiling and waving at them they quickly looked away.

"Who is that?"

"Wow she's beautiful..."

"I'm so jealous!"

I heard people all gawking at someone, turning around I saw a woman that looked utterly flawless and beautiful. Blinking I realized that someone was Akumi.


	9. Chapter 9: Change of Plans?

**Finally I had time to update! Hope you enjoy!**

I heard people all gawking at someone, turning around I saw a woman that looked utterly flawless and beautiful. Blinking I realized that someone was Akumi.

~Akumi's POV~

After I entered the room I felt a lot of eyes on me, making me self-conscious. Searching I found Hisoka, my eyes widened as I saw his in a suit, and I instantly felt myself get hot.

"Akumi?!"

"Gon? Killua?! What are you doing here?"

"Eating dinner, why are you all dressed up?" Gon asked.

"A better question is why you're with that bastard!" Killua said glaring at Hisoka.

Suddenly I felt arms snake around my waist.

"You look very nice, Akumi" Hisoka whispered while licking my eat lobe, sending shivers down my spine.

"You're calling me by my name now? And you don't look to bad yourself clown-boy" I smirked.

"Tch I'm going to kill you Hisoka!" Killua said.

"Um... Killua I think we should go..." Gon said sheepishly tugging Killua away.

"Well that was interesting, you ready to eat?" Hisoka said.

"You kidding me?! Why do you even have to ask!" I said running over to the table while Hisoka just laughed.

We ordered one of everything on the menu which was AMAZING! I felt so happy eating with Hisoka, I felt we were really getting to know eachother.

'If only I wasn't engaged...'

"Ouch!" I squeaked, jumping up in my chair. 'He just kicked me... You want to play that way, bring it on' I thought while kicking Hisoka back.

"Hehehe" I giggled, when I saw a small twitch in his facial expression before getting a harder kick back.

"Owww!" I pouted.

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

"Oh you asked for it!" I said while adding a little nen to my kick.

"Aww... Now you have to heal my leg..." Hisoka pouted.

"No way you deserve it!" I said playfully.

"Please?"

"*huff* fine..." I said bending down under the table to grab his leg. What I didn't expect was for him to go under the table with me and kiss me...

"WHA?!" I gasped in surprise while he just stared at me.

"Hehe, I just couldn't help myself. You taste very sweet, like strawberries."

"Duh, we just ate strawberry shortcake!" I said blushing still.

"You should probably heal my leg soon, people will get the wrong idea if we are under here too long"

"Haha, erm... Yeah" I said while pulling up his pant leg. Then I unsheathed my opal dagger.

"Umm Akuma... I said heal not...mmmmm" Hisoka moaned in pleasure.

"Haha, I know it's very soothing"

"You never told me about that little trick, this power seems cool, yet healing seems unlike you..."

"It's not my dagger, and it's not my nen. It's my twin sisters."

"You have a twin?"

"HAD, the Zoldyck's killed her"

"There, all done" I said pulling his pant leg down while getting back in my chair.

"They're staring at us..." Hisoka said.

"Haha, what do expect, we were under there for a good 5 minutes"

"True..."

"Hey can I have some sake?" I asked the waiter.

"Of course, what would you like?"

"Ehh?... Um... Whatever you recommend"

"Hmm?" Hisoka said looking at me curiously, arching an eyebrow.

"What?"

"hmm?... Nothing... I just didn't see you as someone who would drink. Aren't you under age?"

"Maybe... But believe it or not I drink a lot. You would too if you lived with my family."

"Here you are miss" the waiter said.

"Huh? Oh thanks!" I said chugging the whole thing down. Hisoka just sweat-dropped and stared at me.

"Ahhh... That was great! I think I need another!"

~3 bottles later~

"THIS IS AWESOME HISOKA!"

"I think you've had enough... 0_o" Hisoka said staring at me while sipping out of his glass of sake.

"HAHAHA I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!"

"Ok I think you've had enough" Hisoka said trying to grab the bottle out of my hand.

"LETS GO DANCE!" I said grabbing Hisoka and stumbling over to the dance floor.

~10 drunken dances later~

"OMG! WHERES TOSHI!?"

"Here, no wait... I'll just carry him" Hisoka said looking at my tipsy figure.

"LETS GO BACK TO OUR ROOM HISOKA!" I said pulling him along.

"Hahaha" Hisoka chuckled as we exited the room.

Halfway down the hall...

"Akumi?! What did you do to her Hisoka!" Killua shouted.

"I didn't do a thing, Akuma-chan just has a taste for alcohol and I'm taking her back to our room" Hisoka said.

"HAHAHA DONT BE SUCH A COCK-BLOCKER KILLUA!" I said patting his head in my drunken state.

"what's that mean Killua?" Gon asked.

"N-nothing Gon..." Killua said blushing.

"WELL SEE YOU TOMORROW GUYS!" I said dragging Hisoka to our room. When we got there I locked the door and turned around smirking at Hisoka.

"I can only wonder what my Devil-chan wants" Hisoka said wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him.

"Mmmmm don't tease me Hisoka! I want you!" I whined.

"Alright, but remember that you are mine Akuma-chan" Hisoka said licking his lips.

"Of course, my Hiso-kun" I said while he slowly pushed me onto the bed.

~Next Morning~

"Grrrrr... Why does my head hurt so much" I groaned as the light filtered into the room. I tried to sit up but I felt an unfamiliar weight around my waist. Looking down I saw it was Hisoka smirking at me.

"W-What?! Why are you naked!?... WHY AM I NAKED!" I shriek.

"Aww you don't remember last night?" Hisoka asked pouting.

"L-last nigh- WHAT DID WE DO?!"

"Hehe, more like what did we not do MY Devil-chan"

"YOU PEVERTED SICKO!"

"That's mean Akuma, when really it was you, with your mouth eating inches of my-"

"SHUT-UP!" I said running into the bathroom and locking the door.

"This is not happening, this is NOT happening." I said while observing the marks from last nights actions. I had a giant hickey on the left side of my neck, and everything down south hurt like hell.

"How the hell does my hair still look perfect?!" I said, bemused by the fact it looked like I fell off a cliff, yet y hair was still perfectly tamed by my hair clip.

"Alright Akumi, just take a long shower and everything will be alright."

~30 minutes later~

After my long shower I decided to just deny the fact that I no longer had my virginity as I walked out of the bathroom.  
"Hey Toshi! I know what you're thinking, and I'm so sorry! I was dumb, trusting Hisoka when drunk wasn't smart." I sighed.

'Is it bad to wish I remembered what happened last night? After all it was my first time...'

By the time I put on my clothes and got ready, wearing the same outfit in did to the exam, my hair in a messy pony-tail. Making sure the halter too covered my neck. The red dress I borrowed last night was ripped to shreds at the foot of the bed. The poor bed didn't look much better.

*knock, knock*

"Hmmm? The doors open" I said tiredly, I knew it wasn't Hisoka since he wouldn't knock.

"Click click click"

"Hmm? Who's there?" I asked. Turning around I saw a creepy guy with needles well... Everywhere.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Then he started to remove the pins and there was Illumi Zoldyck standing there.

"Eep!" I squeaked.

"Hello Akumi" Illumi said glancing around my room, his gaze resting on the bed. I felt my face flush red.

"Illumi..." I said sadly. I remembered that when we were kids, mother arranged for Aiko my twin to marry Illumi. I personally didn't know Illumi that well, but my sister and him were best friends.

"Hisoka was in here wasn't he?"

"Uhmmmm... Yes? Did you need something"

"Actually I came here to talk to you about your marriage, I talked to my mother and you aren't going to be marrying Killua."

"Huh?" I said totally lost.

"Your mother thinks it's best if your sister Asami marries Killua and that you and I are to be engaged, not that I would ever let that pathetic excuse of a woman marry Killua. Though I think you and I getting married would be more beneficial to the family."

"Wow... That's a lot to take in right now..." I said sitting down. 'I'm kind of relieved I'm not marrying Killua, he's like a brother to me. But I can't marry Illumi... He is really cute but ... even though I hate to admit it, I do have feelings for Hisoka'

"Even though I have nothing against you Illumi, but I've made the decision to marry for love, not bussiness. I don't want to be a pawn in my mothers game anymore."

"You don't have a choice" Illumi said, taking out a pin and inspecting it.

"Really Illumi? Can't you find it in your emotionless heart to um... I don't know... NOT TREAT ME LIKE CATTLE?!" I yelled.

"Stop acting so childish, besides you aren't a pawn in your mothers game so relax."

"What do you mean...?"

"Don't be thick, use your brain"

"Your family has been eliminated, honestly are you really an assassin?" Illumi sighed.

"W-WHAT!?"

"My grandfather and father went to your mansion and eliminated everyone there including servants. Oh, and we burnt down the entire estate. As of right now, you are the only surviving bloodline of the Muramasa family."

"Well I don't know if I should be mad at you for killing every blood relative I have, or pleased you got rid of my nagging mother."

"You truly are an assassin... Not even caring about your family" Illumi said.

"Well whatever, this doesn't change a thing. If you think I'm going to marry you, you are clearly mistaken." I snarled.

"Is it because of Hisoka?" Illumi sighed.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." I said, looking at the ground flustered.

"I would rather not kill him, but if you refuse because of 'love' then I will" Illumi said.

"I would never let that happen..." I breathed.

"Don't be so sure, you can't be with him 24/7 and knowing him, he'll leave you once the toy gets boring."

"H-how dare you! He's not like that!" I said, lying to myself.

"Then I'll kill him" Illumi said getting up to leave.

"W-WAIT!...wait..." I whispered, I felt like my heart was shattering a little.

"Hmm?"

"I'll do it..."

"Do what?" Illumi said looking confused.

"Marry you"

"Good" Illumi said.

*insert awkward silence*

"So...Um... Does Killua know this yet?"

"No, He hasn't been informed. I think it's best if you tell him."

"O-oh okay... Well we should probably get going, it's 7:30 and we are arriving at the next phase in half an hour."

"Right, don't forget after the hunter exam is over you are coming back home with us, and I will not hesitate to kill you if you disagree."

"Jeez what a nice fiancé you are, treating your future wife like that." I said smirking while getting my stuff to leave, though inside I felt like dying. Yet all I earned was a blank stare.

"Oh, one more thing. Mother said I should give this to you." Illumi said while dangling a ring in front of me.

"She said we should make it official..." Illumi said while slipping it onto my finger.

"H-huh?... Um I gotta go thanks for the ring..." I said awkwardly walking away down the hall with my bag (Toshi included).

'Jeez that was sudden, I should probably tell Killua... And Hisoka. Well maybe I'll tell Hisoka later...' I thought.

"Akumi! Where have you been?! Everyone is getting off the airship!" I heard Killua shout.

**I hope you enjoyed the ****undated! I still have a long way to go with this story!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sisters and heartbreak

**Here's another update! This and the next chapter go into Akumi's past a little, but I'll get back to the story lines soon! Please bear with me! Arigatō!**

"Akumi! Where have you been?! Everyone is getting off the airship!" I heard Killua shout.

"Killua..." I said, my vision getting blurry with tears.

"Akumi! What's wrong?! If Hisoka touched you I swear I'll-"

"It's not that, well maybe a little...but I talked to your brother Illumi and h-he *hic* said *hic* that my family was assassinated *hic* a-and that *hic* I have to marry him *hic*" I said, balling my fists in Killua's shirt.

"W-WHAT!? When did you talk to Illumi?!"

"Just now... He gave me a ring..." I sniffed, trying to calm down.

"I'll kill him..." Killua whispered, hugging me tight.

"D-don't, he's your brother... I don't want your family getting mad at you." I said while looking up into his blue eyes.

"Well you can't just marry him! As much as I would love to be your brother in law, I don't want you to be forced into something like this. Just turn him down!" Killua said, squeezing me tighter.

"I have to... He said he would kill Hisoka if I didn't agree"

"So what!? It's Hisoka we're talking about! You can't seriously care more for him than your happiness!?"

"Y-yes..."

"What?"

"YES! Kilua, I love him... He is my happiness... AND IF YOU CANT UNDERSTAND THAT THEN YOU AREN'T MY FRIEND!"

"OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT. YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR THE SADISTIC CLOWN!"

"Took you long enough to understand..." I grumbled.

"So... You're really going to marry Illumi?"

"I have to, I hope Hisoka doesn't care for me too much. It breaks my heart but it's better this way."

"But you love him...?"

"Yes. My first and last love... I feel bad for Illumi, I don't think I'll ever see him in that way..."

"It's ok, I'll be there for you, as your brother" Killua said, smirking at the last part.

"Hehe, thanks for being so nice to me Killua. You really have gone soft"

"B-BAKA! I have not, if you tell anyone about this-"

"Yeah-yeah, you'll do something horrible" I said, flicking him in the head.

"Itai! (translation~ow), I'm going to find Gon, find your own way off the airship" Killua said while darting off.

'Killua is really sweet, I'm happy he took it well... Now all I have to do is find Hisoka. Well maybe I'll tell him later.' I sighed, getting off the airship.

~Time skip~

"So all we have to do is get to the bottom of trick tower in 72 hours?" I asked Gon.

"Yup Aku-San!" Gon said, giving me his award winning smile.

"Well is it ok if I do this phase on my own? I kind of want time to think by myself" I said, looking at Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio.

"Ok! See you at the bottom Aku!" Gon said.

"Whatever" Killua said.

"Be safe..." Kurapika added.

"Don't die" Leorio smirked.

"Gee... Thanks Leorio..." I grumbled while strutting away.

"Ok Toshi... Any suggestions?" I asked while placing the striped cat on the ground"

"Meow" Toshi replied, blinking at me before sniffing the spot next to us suspiciously.

'Is that a trap door? Well only one way to find out...'

"Let's go Toshi!" I said, grabbing Toshi and jumping onto the tile. When my feet touched it, I felt the ground give way as I fell through.

"Umph!" I grunted.

"You okay Toshi?"

"Mrrrow!" Toshi hissed and glared at me.

"I can't understand you Toshi! One second... SHIRO-TORA!" I shouted. Ah I love the feeling of transforming... What a rush of power.

'YOU IDIOT! GET OFF MY TAIL. NOW.' Toshi hissed inside my head.

'Sorry! And no need to yell in my head!' I thought while getting off my tail.

'Well let's get this phase over with... Also we need to talk about this whole mess you got yourself into with Hisoka and Illumi, personally I like Hisoka more.'

'Yeah yeah, and later. I wonder what happened to Gon and the others...'

'Focus Akumi'

'Right' I thought.

"Maul Toshi!" I shouted, watching Toshi grow into my favorite tiger again.

'Ahhhh feels good to be at full size again.' Toshi's now deep voice boomed in my head.

'Lets go Toshi!' I thought while hopping on his back as we ran off down the dark tunnel. I got a little bored as we kept traveling for hours. Studying my ring, I saw how beautiful it actually was.

'Wow... Even though I don't like Illumi much, he does have style and knows you well' Toshi's voice interrupted my 'admiration' session.

'True...' I thought. The rings band was silver, with tiny sapphires spread across it, then a beautiful diamond sat in the middle, clasped by two tiger heads, their jaws open holding each side of it. Tiny amber gems for eyes. It was perfect and so well detailed, if only I could have received it from Hisoka...

'Akumi! Pay attention, I smell something fishy...' Toshi said. No sooner after saying that, a shard of ice shot right in front of us.

"Great reflexes... It would be a pity if the amazing Akumi Muramasa died from a simple blast." A voice said in mock pity. Then a very beautiful, and strikingly familiar looking woman stepped out of the shadows. She was about 5'7" with long, black wavy hair, pale skin, red lips, and disconcerting crazed looking green eyes.

"W-who are you?"

"What? You don't remember me? Hmm... Pity."

"STOP PLAYING GAMES!" I yelled, ears flattening, and claws extended.

"You must have been too young, my names Amaya, the eldest child of the Muramasa family." She said, staring me down cruelly.

"WHAT!?" I said, my breath catching.

"That's right, I'm the true heir to lead the family, not you or any of the other brats in our family. I'm here to kill you, and once mother sees your mangled corpse I'll be welcomed back with open arms!" She shrieked with madness.

"Y-your crazy! I don't know what you are talking about!" I yelled.

"22 years..."

"What?"

"That's how long I've rotted in this prison, how could they lock a 6 year old up?" Amaya exclaimed.

"I don't know... YOU'RE EVIL?!"

"How dare you! You know nothing! KORI-OOKAMI!" Amaya shrieked. Suddenly she grew white wolf ears and tail. Giant fangs elongated and eyes flashing crimson.

"You see Akumi, the first born of every generation has the most power, you're as good as dead"

"Why are you trying to kill me?! If we are family!?"

"It was worse enough when your sister Asami and brother Ào were born, sharing mothers already limited love. But when you and your sister were born, I was hardly spared a glance! So I tried to kill you. But mother locked me up in this god-forsaken place!"

"You must be talking about my sister Aiko... Mother hated me, but she and everyone else are dead."

"Huh? Dead?"

"The Zoldyck's assassinated them, up until now I was the only Muramasa left..."

"Oh... That changes things... SAPHIRA!" Amaya shouted. Then a beautiful white wolf with deep blue eyes trotted out.

"Hey girl!" Amaya said.

"So does that mean your not going to kill me Amaya?"

"Call me Maya, and no. Quite frankly it seems you've gone through the same thing as I have, I'm happy to here the family was murdered."

"Thanks, I don't think Saphira liked Toshi much"

"Haha yeah. Oh could you somehow bail me outta here?"

"The second I pass the exam I'll work on getting you out! Though why are you even in jail?"

"Mother made up a lie that I'm a mass murderer."

"Charming lady..."

"Tell me about it... Oh well since I guess we are pals now I should help you find your way out."

"Really!? You're the best!" I squealed while glomping her.

"Ouch! Careful with those claws kitten" Maya growled playfully at me.

"Oh! Right, sorry. Hehe... SHIRO-TORA!" I yelled while turning myself and Toshi back.

"KORI-OOKAMI!"

"Well let's go then!"

~2 hours and a bunch of catching up later~

"Thank you so much Maya! I promise to break you out if here as soon as I can" I said hugging her tightly.

"Thanks! It's great to have someone actually care for me, and don't let those two men you told me about push you around!" Maya said.

"I know, I've never had a family member actually not wish I was dead. Sayōnara Maya!" I said while walking through the doors, tears streaming down my face as Maya was re-handcuffed.

"3rd applicant to pass the 3rd phase, Akumi Muramasa"

"WHAT BULLSHIT! THIRD!?" I shouted furiously.

"Language darling" Hisoka said. I sweat-dropped when I realized I wasn't alone. Before me were Hisoka and the weird pin dude.

"Don't call me that" I snapped.

"What? I thought we were closer my little Devil-chan, I'm wounded." Hisoka said, still smiling of course. Then Hisoka saw the quite obvious ring on my finger. And all hell broke loose.

"Care to tell me what that is on your finger?" Hisoka said, releasing waves of bloodlust.

"I-it's nothing!" I squeaked.

"I don't like liars Akumi." Hisoka said, walking over to me, sliding out a card.

'Oh shit! This is serious if he used my real name' I mentally cursed myself. Suddenly I felt a card up against my neck, Hisoka's warm breath at the back of it.

"Hisoka..." I started to say, before suddenly Mr. Pin-cushion got between us.

"I warned you Hisoka about touching my family..." He said. WAIT. That voice... Could it be...

"Illumi?" I asked. I was right, as he started to pull out pins revealing Illumi's regular appearance.

"Care to explain, Illumi?" Hisoka said.

"Sure, I'm marrying Akumi." Illumi replied bluntly.

'Wow, great way to put it...' I thought.

"Oh?" Hisoka said, frowning.

"Go away Illumi, I want to talk to Hisoka..." I said, grabbing Hisoka's hand an pulling him away.

"Ok... Where to start..." I said.

"I'm waiting." Hisoka said.

"Well first off, I was engaged to marry Killua. We met when we were little."

"Hmmm?"

"Then on the airship, Illumi told me that my whole family was assassinated and that I was to marry him." I said, not wanting to tell anyone that Maya was still alive, in case Illumi might kill her.

"Hmmm... So my friend wants to steal my little toy away." Hisoka said, eyeing Illumi.

"What? I-I thought I was more than one of your toys to you..." I said, my heart hurting.

"Hehe, does little Devil-chan like me?"

"No... I-I love you Hisoka..." I said, holding my breath.

"Huh? Love... Well I think our little time together has finished." Hisoka said walking away.

'I guess all I'll ever be is a toy to you Hisoka... Maybe it's for the best that he didn't have feelings for me... I'll always love him. But I guess the games over, I'll leave you alone Hisoka.' I thought.

"Akumi..." Illumi said, staring at me.

"Leave me alone Illumi..." I said, starting to cry.

~Hisoka POV~

I felt utterly horrible right now. Slowly I slumped down on the wall, in the shadows watching my devil-chan cry. I love you. Three words I wanted to say so badly, yet they will never come out. I'm Hisoka, my perfectly created image would be lost if I admitted I had those types of emotions.

**YAY! 10 chapters completed!**


	11. Chapter 11: Waiting for the next phase

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! My dad was diagnosed with cancer at the end of August and died recently so I haven't had the time or motivation to update in a while. So enjoy! I'll try and update more often too.**

~Hisoka POV~

I felt utterly horrible right now. Slowly I slumped down on the wall, in the shadows watching my devil-chan cry. I love you. Three words I wanted to say so badly, yet they will never come out. I'm Hisoka, my perfectly created image would be lost if I admitted I had those types of emotions.

~Akumi POV~  
I don't know when I fell asleep but now I felt a persistent poking on my side. Bolting up straight I saw Killua staring at me.

"Oh... It's only you Killua, for a second I thought... I-I th-thought it was Hisoka...*sniffle*"

"Nande?! Baka! Why would I be Hisoka? And Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and I just managed to finish the phase on time, weren't you in the least a little bit worried? Hey I'm talking to you!"

"Killua?"

"Wha- Ouch!" Killua said in surprise as I smacked him across the face.

"Y-you don't understand! I told Hisoka I had feelings for him and he just walked away!" I said starting to cry, again.

"Okay! Okay! Please don't cry!"

"Aku-chan?" Gon said.

"Are you okay?" Kurapika said.

"What's wrong Akumi!?" Leorio said.

All my friends crowded around me and I felt as if I was suffocating. The room started spinning and I couldn't take it anymore.

"EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING THROATS." I snarled as everyone quickly moved out of my way. I even saw the remainder applicants cringe. All eyes were on me, except a pair of beautiful amber ones that meant the most to me. Hisoka wouldn't even look at me!

"The third phase is now complete," A voice said over the loud-speaker.

After that I just kind of zoned out, not really caring about the hunter exam anymore. Why did it even matter now if my tyrannical family was dead?

"Akumi! It's your turn!" Killua said giving me a hard shove.

"Wha-?" I gasped as I bumped straight into someone. Looking up it was Hisoka.

"Watch where your going Akumi." Hisoka said.

"S-sorry..." I said looking down and quickly grabbing a number. My heart breaking into pieces. 'I guess it's really over if he called me Akumi...'

When everyone finally grabbed their number the examiner Lippo announced that it was the person we are supposed to be hunting. 'Heh, like I give two fucks' I grumbled with my inner monologue.

"Are you going to sit on the boat with us Aku?" Gon said cheerfully.

"Um no thanks Gon I kind of want to be alone right now, and sorry I yelled at you and the others. Can you tell everyone that I'm so SO sorry for what I'm doing?" I asked.

"Um sure Aku. But what do you mean?"

"It's nothing to worry about Gon." I lied.

"Alright if you need me I'll be with Killua!"

When I made my way on the ship I made a bee-line for below deck. I was careful to hide my presence so my oh so wonderful fiancée doesn't find me.

"I'm sorry Toshi, but Killua can look after you." I said to my cat who just tilted his head in confusion. Then I grabbed my sapphire dagger and stared at it. I loved the feeling of its weight in my hand as I twirled it around, entranced by its beauty. Then I heard someone start to come down the stairs.

"Akumi?" Someone said. And quick as lightning I sliced the cold blade across both my wrists.

"AKUMI!" I heard the voice say, this time in panic. As the world started to blur a pair of Amber eyes came into view before everything went black.

~ Hisoka's POV~

I felt my heart skip a beat when Killua shoved my Devil-chan straight into my chest.

"Watch where your going Akumi." I said. Though I felt regret when I saw the look on her face. I hated to see her sad, but it was for the best if she hates me.

~time skip~

Once I got on the ship I felt Akumi's presence disappear, curious I was about to start looking for her when Illumi popped up in his costume.

"Hisoka, we need to talk." He said before darting to the top of the ships pilot room. Sighing I quickly followed.

"What is it Illumi-kun" I asked, smiling teasingly.

"I just wanted to make it clear that you are not allowed to have contact with my fiancée after the exam finishes."

"Quite the protective one, aren't you Illu? And does that mean that I can be around Akumi until then?" I asked. I saw Illumi tense up for a second before relaxing.

"I guess that's ok, mother didn't say anything against it."

"Do you have feelings for her?" I suddenly asked. Illumi blinked as he contemplated.

"... I do have feelings for her as she is part of my family... as for romantic feelings I haven't figured out yet. I think I might be attracted to her, she reminds me of Aiko..."

"Hmm? Whose Aiko?" I asked, really curious that Illumi actually was talking about a girl.

"Its useless to talk about the dead, Hisoka." Illumi said sharply.

"Aww... Please? Now I'm curious" I pouted.

" she was Akumi's twin sister..."

"Devil-chan has a sister?" I asked getting excited at the thought of two of them.

"Aiko and I were best friends as children, we were engaged, but somehow she got caught up in a family dispute and was killed."

"I see... Well if that's all I should be going to find a certain Devil-chan." Quickly I made my way around the ship trying to find Akumi's aura.

"Ahh, found you, little devil." I said licking my lips while making my way to the stairs. Yet something seemed off, Akumi normally had perfect zetsu.

"Akumi?" I asked when I saw a hunched over figure with a cat, that could only be little Devil-chan. Then I saw a glint of light and she slit it across her wrists.

"AKUMI!" I shouted in panic, bolting over to her crumpled figure. Blood. The smell of it was so intoxicating, as it spurted out of her beautiful pale wrists. 'Wait, this is Akumi's blood! I need to stop it or she could die...' I thought.

"Hisoka, what did I tell you about messing with my family?" Illumi said from behind me.

"I didn't touch her, she slit her own wrists. Can't a professional assassin tell?" I stated in annoyance.

"Hmm... I guess your right." Illumi said, grabbing MY Akumi's limp hand.

"I'm going to heal her Illumi, you better leave soon or your brother will find out it's you."

"True, I'll leave it to you" and with that Illumi disappeared. Then I activated my nen and put texture surprise on both of her wrists with bungee gum.

"HISOKA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO AKUMI!?" I heard Killua shout from the top of the stairs.

'I didn't do shit moron, your fault that you didn't watch her...' I thought.

"Ahhh... Killua... Don't you know it's not nice to yell at people who are trying to help?" I said smiling at him.

"Ugh..." Akumi said, groaning and shifting a tiny bit in my arms. Quickly, I got up and left before she woke up, I had a feeling that I was the reason she tried to kill herself and the last thing she needed when she woke up was me.

~Akumi POV~

"Ugh..." I groaned as I started to become conscious again. I felt something warm holding me before it disappeared.

"AKUMI! What happened to you?" Someone said. Opening my eyes I saw a pair of blue eyes staring at me in shock.

"It's nothing to worry about Killua, can you please leave me alone until we get to the exam site?" I said gripping my apparently uncut wrist.

"Umm... Ok..." Killua said looking a little hurt and confused, before leaving.

"SHIRO-TORA!" I shouted.

"Mrrow... So loud..." Toshi said.

"That's not the problem Toshi, tell me what happened, I thought I cut my wrists, yet they look fine."

"Grrr... Baka, you did. Hisoka put his nen over it to close the wound."

"What?... Hisoka..."

"Yeah, I think he likes you, though idojt trust him... He will just end up ripping your heart out."

"I know you're right... I-I just am so confused right now." I said before standing up.

"Just clear your head and get ready for the next exam phase."

"I will... SHIRO-TORA!" I said again. I then carefully deactivated Hisoka's nen, he once told me the only way to get his Bungee gum off. Then, grabbing my opal dagger, I healed both wrists. All that was left were scars to remind me of what I did.

"Akumi, we need to talk." Illumi said.

"Yeah... I'm sorry... Illumi." I said, sounding sincere. I knew what he came here to talk to me about and I might as well apologize before I end up getting dragged back to Kukuroo  
Mountain.

" *sigh* your sister was never so reckless." Illumi said. That did it, I was now really pissed, how DARE he compare me to my sister.

"How DARE you, I'm sooo sorry I'm not my sister and just can't be as perfect, so fuck you, I'm a different person." I snarled. Illumi just blinked at me a couple of times before leaving.

'Honestly, that man is so infuriating...' I thought.

~Time Skip~  
I sat, hidden on a high branch with Toshi. I had just got off the boat after Illumi and was debating what to do.

'Maybe I'll chase my prey later, it'd be boring to end the hunt too soon.' I thought. I had finally took the time to look at what number I had and it was number 80, the sniper.

"Well let's rest for a little while, Toshi." I said while curling up on my branch. I've been very tired lately, and my stomach was not agreeing with me.


	12. Chapter 12: Falling on Hisoka

**Wohoo! Two updates in one day! Trying to makeup for not updating in a while, plus I really want to finish this story in no more than 20 chapters. It's starting to annoy me and I want to get on to the sequel as soon as humanly possible.**

"Well let's rest for a little while, Toshi." I said while curling up on my branch. I've been very tired lately, and my stomach was not agreeing with me.

~Time Skip~

"Ahhhh" I sighed as I woke up feeling rested. 'Well, let the hunt begin." I searched until almost sundown trying to find the sniper but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Dammit... How can a high level assassin like myself not be able to find one person!" I growled.

"Mrrrow..." Toshi said, brushing up against my leg.

"Shut up Toshi. I get it, I suck at being an assassin. But I really don't want to go looking for one..." I said muttering to myself.

"I know! I'll go find Hisoka!" I said. Picking up my speed to a run, I tracked his scent down in no time. Quickly, I jumped up to a branch that hung over Hisoka, so I could plan on what to do next. But of course Illumi was there with him.

"You can have this number, Hisoka. It was someone trying to shoot me, and I got annoyed so I killed her."

*creak!*

"Dammit!" I cursed as the branch started to break.

*crack!*

Suddenly the world was coming close to me at an alarming rate. Expecting a hard landing, I was surprised when it didn't come. Instead i was greated with a soft, warm landing. I heard a small groan, when I realized I landed straight on Hisoka, in a rather erm... embarrassing place. When I fell off the branch that happened to be right over Hisoka, my head landed face down on his crotch, with my rear right in his face. As quickly as I could I got off.

"Akumi..." Hisoka pouted.

"Akumi, what are you doing here? Also you need to work on being quieter." Illumi said giving me a sterner than normal look. He was obviously displeased at what just happened a moment ago.

"That's so mean Illumi!" I whined. Seriously I didn't know what was up with these mood swings.

"Well?" Illumi said.

"Ok well after I got to the island I took a nap and then woke up. But then I realized I had number 80 to find and so I searched all day for her, but I couldn't seem to find her at all! And THEN Toshi said that I find you to hunt the sniper for me since I suck at being an assassin, but I didn't want to talk to you since I'm still mad at you so I looked for Hisoka. When I got here I hid in the branch and then saw you coming and realized you have my number that I need when I fell out of the tree." I said really quickly.

"First off, talk more slowly next time. And here." Illumi said, handing me number 80.

"Why did you have to kill her! You took all the fun out of the hunt!" I accused.

"Well if you actually talked to me then I could've let her be. Anyway I'm going to sleep for the rest of the exam." Illumi said, and with that, he buried himself into the earth.

"The nerve of that bastard! How dare he- HISOKA!" I yelped as I felt arms encircle my waist.

"You can't just do that to someone and get away with it... Devil-chan..." Hisoka said.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Oh you know what you did... Devil-chan." Hisoka said, smirking and grinding his pelvis against me for emphasis.

"G-get off" I gasped. I wanted him. I needed him. But this, US, was wrong . Was it even right for me to love someone ten years older?

"Eeek!" I shrieked as he bit down on my neck, before sucking slowly.

"Relax Devil-chan, it's not like we haven't done this before." Hisoka said smirking against my skin.

" You don't have to mention that!... And d-do you really want to do a woman who's going to be married to someone else?" I asked, lowering my gaze.

"It's just sex, Devil-chan. It means nothing." Hisoka said.

"I see... Do you have any feeling for me at all?" I asked hopefully.

"Hi-mi-tsu (secret)" Hisoka said teasingly.

"You're such a bully Hisoka." I said before crashing my lips onto his."

"Nhg" Hisoka said in surprise. Then his hands ghosted down to my hips.

"Ha-" I said as my breath hitched when I felt his fingers slip underneath the hem of my skirt.

"Hmmm? Devil-chan's really wet." Hisoka said, before licking his fingers slowly.

"Sh-shut up" I answered, blushing. Then I noticed the bulge that was straining against Hisoka's pants. Hesitantly I rubbed my palm against it.

"Uhn" Hisoka grunted before quickly pulling me to the forest floor.

"Excited?" I smirked.

"Someone is naughty today, hmm?" Hisoka said.

"What are you doing?!" I asked as I felt his bungee gym nen wrap around my wrists and ankles, restraining them.

"Hah! How do you plan to get my clothes off now genius?" I said in triumph.

*Rip!*

"How dare you! Now what will I where?" I said in indignation, that bastard ripped my clothes to tatters.

"Grrrr..." I heard Toshi growl, and pace when he saw my distress.

"Hmph, you're kitty can't do anything unless you tell him right?" Hisoka asked.

"R-right...H-hey! Eek!" I squeaked in pain as I felt Hisoka suddenly enter me.

"What the fuck dude. Warn me next time!" I gasped, damn that sadistic bastard.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Hisoka said sounding totally NOT sorry. Then as he slowly picked up the pace, the pain was replaced by pleasure as I got used to his girth.

"Hah-hah, I-I'm going to-" I breathed out, a while later. Then my orgasm hit me like a wave, as I felt immense pleasure and euphoria. Shortly after I felt Hisoka grip my hair tightly before releasing his load into me.

"Snuggle with me, Akumi." Hisoka said, staring at me with his beautiful eyes that made my breath catch.

"Do you even have to ask clown-boy?" I said playfully before curling up against his chest. This was perfect, I wish we could stay like this forever. Even though good things never last, I thought sadly before falling into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Passing the exam?

**Third update in one day! I think that is a new record! Anyways enjoy ?**

"Do you even have to ask clown-boy?" I said playfully before curling up against his chest. This was perfect, I wish we could stay like this forever. Even though good things never last, I thought sadly before falling into a deep sleep.

~Hisoka POV~

After having a wonderful night with my beautiful Devil-chan, though I would never admit it, we spent the remainder of the week trying to entertain ourselves. And to my disappointment, Akumi's opal dagger could also 'heal' objects, so her clothes were fully fixed.

"Want to spar?" Akumi asked me.

"Thought you'd never ask." I said, smirking. This was going to be fun. I haven't seen Akumi truly fight before.

"First, rules." She stated, jabbing a finger into my chest cutely.

"Rules?"

"Yes. No maiming or permanent damage. Also whoever gets the other to surrender first wins."

"Seems fair... But since you get to make some rules I want to make one too..."

"Okay..." Akumi said cautiously.

"You aren't allowed to use Toshi, or your opal dagger, those technically aren't part of your nen or power."

"Fine... Sorry Toshi, you have to sit this one out."

"Mrow?" Toshi said, blinking.

"Come at me, full strength... Devil-chan." I taunted.

"Grrr... Kyuu Seikatsu!" She shouted, before transforming into something I could only compare to a death god.

"Perfect as always" I said smirking. Then, grabbing her scythe, she charged and swung at me, I threw a couple of nen enforced cards at it, to my surprise, the cards burned up before even touching the deadly weapon.

"Hmmm..." I grumbled in annoyance.

"My scythe emits such a powerful aura that other weapons have no effect on it, I win!" She shouted, while pointing her scythe at my throat.

"Hmm, did I say I surrendered?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and giving her my famous smile.

"Why you-" Akumi's eyes widened in surprise as she felt sharp nails on her throat.

"Illumi?" I asked, I honestly didn't sense him. I was to wrapped up in this fight, like I was when another certain fruit hit me with his fishing rod during the first phase.

"Hisoka," Illumi said staring emotionlessly at me.

"What the fuck Illumi!?" Akumi snarled, her reddened eyes flashing in anger.

"After this exam you are to tell me about your nen," Illumi said.

"You don't control me!" Akumi snarled, getting ready to attack.

"I don't intend to fight you right now, if you want to train with me when we get to the estate then fine. But you were too unaware while fighting, to realize that they just announced that this phase is over.

"Grrr... Shut up, Kyuu Seikatsu!" Akumi shouted before returning to normal.

"I will leave you be for now, but I shall watch you during the final exam." Illumi said before leaving.

"Whatever, let's go Hisoka."

"Lead the way" I said.

~Time Skip~

~Akumi POV~

Back of the airship, AGAIN. I am honestly just getting sick of these things by now. At least it's the final exam, I have a feeling that it's going to be a fight, after the questions the chairman made us answer.

"Aku-chan!" Gon said before jumping on me and giving me a hug.

"Hey Kitten!" Killua said before tackling me to the ground.

"Haha hi guys! I'm so happy you passed too!" I said hugging them, and giggling.

"What are you going to do after the exam Aku?" Gon asked cutely.

"I'm going to go live at Killua's house !" I said, trying to sound cheerful. I didn't want to upset Gon, if he knew I didn't want to... Let's just say persistent is an understatement for that boy,

~Time Skip~

The remaining applicants and I were all standing in front of a rather confusing chart that the chairman came up with. I was looking for my name, i really hoped I got to fight Hisoka but life just hates me and I got paired up with Illumi.

"The fuck chairman? I specifically told you NOT to put me up against pincushion! And why do I only have one chance to win my duel?" I demanded, I really didn't want to fight Illumi... I've actually never fought him, but I think he would win. Our power level might be around the same, but he definitely is more skilled at fighting.

"It makes for an interesting fight, and at your skill level you should only need one chance." Netero said.

"Bullshit. Well, might as well get this over with..." I sighed. At this point I didn't even care about being a hunter, the only reason I wanted to be one was so that I could get away from my family. Which doesn't exist anymore. But I still had my pride to maintain, so I will fight with everything I have.

"First match, Akumi verse Gittarackur."

"I won't even have to take out the needles to win. Even though I consider you family, I need a hunters license for a job" Illumi whispered in my ear, in his annoying Gittarackur voice.

"Grrr... Kyuu Seikatsu!" I shouted, before lunging at Illumi.

"Too slow..." Illumi said, before jabbing a pin into my shoulder blade. The pain was unbearable, I slowly felt his nen trying to take control of my mind.

"Nhg..." I grunted.

"Does it hurt?" Illumi asked innocently while tilting his head to the side. His face contorted into a creepy smile with nen needles.

"P-please... Just stop..." I whispered, not meeting his eyes. My throat felt like it was closing up from the pain.

"Hmmm? Okay, I surrender." Illumi said, pulling out the pin, standing up and walking away. The pain lifting, and leaving me shocked and slightly annoyed.

"Akumi verse Gittarackur, Akumi wins!" They announced.

"Way to go Aku!" Gon shouted.

"I'm leaving." I said curtly before picking up Toshi, my scythe, and what's left of my pride, before walking out.

"Akumi!?" Leorio shouted as I walked out.

"Just leave her alone, it's just kitten sulking about loosing." I heard Killua say.

"I should probably wait here or Illumi will get pissed." I said, talking to Toshi.

"Hiss... Stop getting into the fights you can't win Baka." Toshi said, sharply berating me.

"Yeah, yeah, can it." I grumbled.

*sigh* "I just care about you and don't want you dying." Toshi said, not meeting my gaze.

"Aww! You care about me Toshi!" I said, giving him a hug.

"Just change back already..." Toshi grumbled.

"What's the magic word?" I giggled, it was so fun to mess with him.

"Now" Toshi said, glaring at me while unsheathing his claws.

"Okay!... Kyuu Seikatsu!" I shouted, sweat dropping. I still had scars from when Toshi was a kitten.

"Mrow." Toshi said, looking satisfied.

"Maybe I should've said good bye to Hisoka, well knowing him I'll probably see him again sometime." I said, talking to myself.

"Huh?, Killua?" I said. I felt Killua's intense killing aura behind me.


	14. Chapter 14: Orientation

**Here's another update! Hope you enjoy! Also this story most likely will end up in a death that will help lead into the sequel but I'm not positive yet! So you'll have to wait and see.**

"Huh?, Killua?" I said. I felt Killua's intense killing aura behind me. Shifting my gaze, I saw Killua walk silently past me, his emotionless, apathetic eyes never leaving the path.

"Killua!" I said as I quickly grabbed for his hand.

"Don't touch me Akumi."

"What happened? Are you ok?" I asked, full of concern.

"I'm going home. Don't try to stop me." Killua said, glaring at me.

"Stop you? I'm going with you. Did you forget that I have to live with you now?"

"Oh..."

"Look... Killua... I'm not going to ask about what just happened in there but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. " I said, wiping the blood off his cheek.

"Stop, don't say things like that! Geez you're just like Gon, saying all this mushy stuff." Killua said, backing away and blushing.

"At least you're back to normal kitty!" I said, smiling and tackling him.

"Gah! Get off fatty!" Killua said under me.

"Gasp! I'm so wounded! I bet this 'fatty' could beat you home." I said, grabbing my chest in mock hurt.

"You wish!" Killua said, racing off.

"Amateur... MAUL TOSHI!" I shouted, as I jumped onto my full sized tiger before racing off after him.

~Illumi POV~

After Kil left and went home, the people who thought they were friends came up to me when we were getting our hunter orientation.

"Apologize to Killua." The boy Gon, who I disliked the most out of the people Killua associated with said.

"Apologize? For what?" I said innocently, playing dumb.

"You don't know what you did wrong?" Gon said.

"Nope."

"You don't have the right to be his brother." Gon said, which slightly irked me, though I kept a neutral face.

"Must I earn the right to be his brother?" I asked. Right after that Gon latched on to my arm and swung me from my seat with more power that I anticipated. Still, I landed on me feet easily.

"He doesn't need to earn the right to be my friend!" Gon said. After, his grip around my arm tightened, breaking my arm, surprisingly.

'This boy is...' I thought.

"Don't bother apologizing, just take me to see Killua." Gon said.

"What will happen then?" I asked.

"That should be obvious. I'm gonna rescue Killua!"

"You make it sound as though I kidnapped him. He walked away on his own." I said, getting annoyed and tired of talking to him.

"But it wasn't by choice. He was being manipulated by you people. It's the same thing as kidnapping him!" Gon said. Then the chairman came out, which made me even more annoyed, I was struggling to keep my face blank at this point.

"We happened to be discussing this very subject Gon. Kurapika and Leorio have both lodged complaints. The committee has been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification." The chairman said.

'I would love to put a couple of nen needles in everyone here right now...' I thought, this conversation about MY brother was getting annoying.

"Killua has been behaving in a strange manner during and since his battle with the man who called himself Gittarackur! I believe he was hypnotized into committing murder. Under normal circumstances to would be impossible to use hypnosis to induce a person to kill. However, as Killua was raised in a family of assassins, murder was part of his daily life so it's natural that he would lack the ethical restraint if most!" Kurapika said.

"I want to mention that the attack happened during the match between Borodo and me. It's possible that he was trying to help me. Given that, the one who should be disqualified is me." Leorio added.

"In any case, Killua was not in control of his own actions. Thus, he should not had been disqualified!" Kurapika said.

"That is mere speculation. There is no proof. There were no clear signs of manipulation. In fact I would question the claim that he was hypnotized. I agree that the incident occurred after the battle between Leorio and Borodo had begun. At that point, both fighters were evenly matched. Borodo had more experience. But in terms of raw combat ability, Leorio was the stronger. There was no need for Killua to interfere." The chairman said. After that I got tired of listened to their conversation as I could see it was going in circles.

"I'll make you pay." Gon said to me. He was going on about me making Killua kill people.

"Make me pay? What exactly will you do?" I asked him.

"I won't do anything. Only, once I rescue Killua, I'll never let you see him again!" Gon said. I started to reach out to him, like I did earlier to Killua but Gon was smarter than he looked and jumped away.

After the orientation, Gon came up and asked me where Killua was. I told them where we lived, since I highly doubted they would even make it past the testing gates.

"Is it really okay, for an assassin to give away his base of operations?" Hisoka said, leaning against a pillar after Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio left.

"Sure it isn't a secret or anything. The locals all know where we live. Well, I'm sure they'll see the light once they arrive. We live in completely different worlds." I answered. Then I saw Hisoka staring at me slightly bloody and crushed arm.

"Oh this? Yep it's broken. He has incredible potential. I can understand why you want to see him grow up." I sad.

"Didn't I tell you?" Hisoka said.

'But that makes him all the more dangerous. This would be the best chance to...' I thought.

"Gon is my prey. Touch him as you'll suffer the consequences." Hisoka said, with a sinister look.

"I know. I've only known you for a short while, but I know your tastes. So Hisoka. What are you going to do now?" I asked the slightly psychotic magician.

"Wait patiently, for the fruit to ripen." Hisoka said.

"Oh! I almost forgot to mention, mother said that I should invite you to the wedding in two weeks.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her." Hisoka said, his gaze sharpening.

"Yep. Oh! You can also bring a guest." I added.

"Hmmm... Thanks for the offer." Hisoka said before walking away. After that I left to go complete a job that I promised I would do. I wanted to finish as soon as possible so I could go see Killua and Akumi.


End file.
